first and last time in love
by fallenfortwilight23
Summary: Daniel can't forget about Luce...Luce can't forget about Daniel. They get these flashbacks about the two of them together in different places. This is the continuation of the Fallen series.
1. Chapter 1-5

_Chapter 1 (Daniel's POV)_

_'She is so beautiful'_

I was walking when I met this angel.  
I saw her, and I fell in love. I knew it was stupid but I swore I've met her before.  
I looked at Luce and remembered everything. Her smile, her laugh, her voice.  
Why do I remember these things?  
That was weird

_Chapter 2 (Luce's POV)_

_'You just, I've sworn we've met somewhere before'_

Daniel's words could not get out of my head. But I have to admit there is something familiar about him…  
_Short golden hair…soft looking lips….eyes so gorgeous….  
_I touched my neck and felt nothing, I forgot the locket, it's a family heirloom. I forgot to wear it yesterday, the day I met Daniel. I proceeded to my room and got it from my jewelry box. I opened the locket and saw my grandmother and grandfather. My grandmother looks exactly like me, but much happier. I looked more closely at my grandmother….

And then I saw him,  
The person I met yesterday,  
The person who made me feel butterflies  
in my stomach…  
DANIEL  
I felt my heart stop with shock and I looked more closely. The man looked exactly like Daniel. It wasn't just Daniel; it was the two of us.  
Flash  
I saw a flash and for a second I saw myself in Milan with Daniel.  
_Wait what?_ Milan? I've never been there.  
_strange_.  
How did I get that vision or flash?  
it was impossible to be him…..or not.  
I have to find him…..find Daniel.

_Chapter 3 (Daniel's POV)_

The sun shone bright in the wide open field of Emerald college. It was hot outside but I didn't mind. All I was thinking about was just…her…..  
Lucinda  
Lucinda  
Lucinda  
I tried to erase the flashes of her yesterday, but I had no luck. Maybe I should talk to her.  
_Slam.  
_A girl wearing a bright yellow sweater just bumped into me…. But it wasn't just any girl, it was Lucinda. The girl who made my heart skip a beat.  
"sorry" Lucinda said, standing up and picking up a locket.  
"sorry, it was my fault" I said, stammering "hi, Lucinda"  
"DANIEL!" she said, clutching the locket tighter to her chest.  
"Are you okay?" I asked  
"yeah" she said  
"ok"  
"can we um..ahh…"  
"yeah?"  
"nothing"  
"you wanna go somewhere? To keep your mind of things?"  
"sure"

_Chapter 4 (Luce's POV)_

Daniel led me to a bench under a tree close to the east side dorm room.  
"so is there something you wanted to talk about?" Daniel said.  
When I didn't answer, he repeated the question. I couldn't answer.  
_should I tell him?  
_He waved as if to say 'hello, in there', like he did yesterday when we first met. He looked much happier today than yesterday. My chest collapsed when he ran his fingers in his hair, he was so gorgeous. He could have any girl in the world.  
'But he choose you'  
Where did that come from?  
I don't know what that meant, I've got to handle this Daniel thing  
"ummm…nothing" I said  
"ok, so anyway do you want to grab coffee sometime or maybe luch?" Daniel said shyly while scratching the back of his neck while blushing a beet red.  
"um…sure"  
"what's your class before lunch?"  
"Chemistry"  
"I'll pick you up?"  
"sure"  
"cool, see you later" he said, standing up and waving goodbye.  
I had to pinch myself to check if I was dreaming, but I wasn't. Everything was real. I was wide awake….i was wide awake.

_Chapter 5 (Daniel's Pov)  
_  
_'2 more minutes'  
_I thought.  
2 more minutes 'til the bell rings and I'll be running to fetch Luce in her Chemistry class.  
*ring*  
Yes, the bell, Finally! I gotta run, good thing her room is three rooms down. I made my way through the green colored door and into the almost crodedd hallway. On the fourth door I finally saw her through the small window on the door, she was writing notes on her black and white covered notebook.  
'Daniel,I'm scared'  
Where that come from?  
"Don't forget to study for tomorrow's exam, it's a 20 item test about our topic today, ok? ; class dismissed" her chemistry teacher said.  
Max, one of the school's football players was the first through the door, after 5 people. Luce appeared and looked around her.  
"Luce" I said. She turned around and smiled showing her braces with set of perfect white teeth.  
"Daniel" she said  
"Hey, how are you? How's chemistry?"  
"I'm good and chemistry's okay; except for the news of getting a 20 item test tomorrow" she said smiling again.  
'_She is so beautiful' _I could stand there and look at her. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. She was dressed in a black t-shirt with a black jacket and jeans and converse sneakers.  
"so, let's go?" she said, arranging the books in her arms.  
"yeah, sure" I said, taking a step toward her, she tensed.  
"here, let me help you" taking all her books.  
"umm….thanks" she said, blushing a light shade of red.  
I chuckled, she looked cute while blushing.  
"Lets go" I said

After a few minutes she asked  
"so where are we sitting?"  
"not in the canteen"  
"where?" she said, fixing the locket around her neck. The locket suits her.  
"that's a nice locket" turning right the hall that leads to the door infront of the open field.  
"thanks, it's an family heirloom" she said, clutching the locket and looking around her. She looked nervous. In a minute we went through the French doors and into the field, I led her to a blanket, spread undcer a tree in the middle. Where the sun was blocked by the tree. The view in front of us was beautiful. Just the quiet atmosphere of Connecticut, people going to work or even walking their dogs. I retrieved a picnic basket behind the tree. She chuckled. She stood up to help me carry the basket. Our fingers touched that made both of us gasp. In that short moment I felt a sudden wave of heat.  
_Good Heat.  
_I think she noticed it too since she suddenly cleared her throat and sat down. I sat down and put the basket in the space between us. I retrieved a well cut clubhouse sandwich, 4 cans of coke, chocolate covered strawberries, a bowl of olive and 8 slice of pizza.  
"You're not that hungry, right?" she said, laughing  
I smiled. Glad to forget about what happened.  
"no, I just thought-"  
"hey, no need to explain, let's just dig in" she said softly while taking a sandwich  
"sure" taking a sandwich myself. We ate in silence for a few minutes.  
"what's your favorite album of Lucinda Williams?" I asked finishing my sandwich and popping an olive in my mouth.  
"same as you 'Essence'" she said, finshing her sandwich and taking a pizza.  
"cool"  
"so where did you get all this stuff?" she said taking a bite of pizza and then drinking her coke.  
"let's just say I have a friend named Randy" I said "how's your adjustment in Emerald?"  
"good, but I'm still trying to adjust fast"  
"hit me, what's the weirdest thing in Emerald?" I said  
she laughed, I laughed along with her.  
"okay, the weirdest thing for me is the fact that my roommate is focused on why I haven't kissed a boy" she smiled again  
"really?"  
"yeah, really! How 'bout you? Sure you've kissed a girl"  
"nope"  
"really?"  
"okay…I had a girlfriend in high school, lasted a week. We never kissed. Turns out she was using me to get to know my best friend"  
"ouch"  
"yeah, I know"  
"mmm…this chocolate covered strawberry tastes amazing. Try it" she said  
"pizza and chocolate covered strawberry, when mixed together doesn't taste good" we laughed  
"here" Luce said pushing the strawberry to my mouth. I declined but she insisted so I carefully opened my mouth, and she pushed the strawberry halfway, so I could bite it, Our eyes locked, never letting go. I took a bite and she placed the half eaten strawberry on a plate.  
"sorry, I shouldn't have insisted" she said, dipping another strawberry.  
"nah, it's ok"  
Flashback  
Another flashback appeared. Luce, feeding Daniel a blueberry cheesecake, they were young in love.  
"Daniel" the Luce in the flashback said "Daniel"  
"Daniel" I was back in the present.  
"sorry"  
"s'okay"  
"can I ask you a question?" I said "do you remember what I told you yesterday. That you know, you look familiar. That we've met before?"  
"yeah?"  
"well, do you think you know me? Like you've seen me before"  
"yeah?"  
"kinda" she sadi, she paused then straightened her posture "there's this thing I've been wanting to tell you… about …..a ….a"  
I waited  
"never mind" she said, finishing her coke  
"ok, so could I pick you up after class tomorrow, so, you knoowo I could treat you ice cream and help each other do homework?" I said a bit nervous "if you want"  
"yeah, sure, but are you sure you still have money for yourself? Because I don't want to be the girl who'll finish it all"  
"come on, you don't have to worry about that"  
*ring*  
"oh, it's time" she said, fixing the cans of coke.,  
"don't! my friends and I are going to clean it later" I said  
"ok" she said, standing up to gather her things. I stood up and gathered my stuff.  
"do you need help?" I asked  
"no, I can do it"  
"are you sure?"  
"yeah"  
"so, I'll pick you up tomorrow, right?"  
"yeah, my class is Physics"  
"ok thanks, see you tomorrow"  
"bye" she said

**A/N**

I hope you liked it, this is my first ever fan fiction... sorry if the chapters are too short...sorry if I repeat words too much...i would like to thank Hannah for supporting me all the way...  
pls. address me as Angelicdemon if you'll message me.  
Comment so i could improve the other chapters.


	2. Chapter 6 -10

Chapter 6 (Luce's POV)

Daniel…..Daniel is just dreamy.  
I was so stupid to be so flirtatious with him yesterday, with that bit with the strawberry. But the fact that he made a picnic was real sweet.  
"in your high school days, you identified the phases of mitosis…."  
uhh…I can't focus. I'm just going to jot down notes  
Flash  
What the…..  
"Hey" the girl in front of me said "Luce, right?"  
She had blond hair and wore a hot pink t-shirt. It reminded me of someone who wore a hot pink t-shirt. "What is the assignment again?"  
"sorry I wasn't listening" I said, the girl turned around disappointed and asked the girl beside her.  
"Hey, Nora!" I said "What's the assignment?"  
"study pages to 16 to 18 and answer page 20, what planet are you on? You're not like this, Luce. Where have you been anyways? I didn't see you in the mess hall yesterday!"  
"I'll explain later"  
"you better do" she turned to her notebook and jotted notes.  
Flashback  
Daniel cradling Luce and something is behind him, it was big and amazing and who was coming from 2 places behind him  
Where those…..Wings?  
*ring*  
_ The bell_

Many people were shuffling to the door. I picked up my things and went outside and came nose to nose with Daniel.  
flashback  
The sky was dark. I was wearing a gown and Daniel was wearing a suit.  
flash  
back to the present  
inches away from my lips were Daniel's lips. That moved and said  
"hi  
"hi, Daniel" I pulled away and cleared my throat. "umm…. Sorry about that, Daniel"  
"it's okay"  
"can I go to my locker before heading to the dorm?"  
"sure, here I'll carry your books, is it okay if we'll go to your room?"  
"yeah, that will be great"  
"lets go"

Chapter 7 (Luce's POV)

"I'll have chocolate" Daniel said "how 'bout you Luce?"  
"chocolate" I said grinning at him.  
"2 scoops of chocolate" he said to the ice cream man. The ice cream stand was located in the Emerald college park food stands. Daniel paid and we went straight to the my dorm. On the way, I asked Daniel if he had any assignments, he said yes. In the room, Nora was sitting on the windowsill, reading a book.  
_That was new.  
_She looked up and saw Luce.  
"Luce" getting of the windowsill and was running to Luce, who was standing next to Daniel "Explain, I've been waiting like what- 20 minutes for you, who are you with?" She looked and smiled "I get it" taking a step towards Daniel "I'm Nora"  
"Daniel"  
"So are you here to ask her out or make out?"  
"no!" Daniel and I said together.  
"Well I'll go! I gotta go find Jordan" looking at Daniel and me "There's organic mac and cheese in my drawer, you could have it" she said. We entered the room and I closed the door. We stayed on the floor and laid our books. Daniel and I finished our ice creams. Daniel made a small joke about what Nora said about making out. Before starting, we hunted for the mac and cheese, when we found it, we tried to make it. While waiting we started to study. I helped Daniel with Physics, after 5 minutes, the mac and cheese was ready to eat. We ate in silence while reading our books. Every once in a while Daniel would ask me a question. When I was done with my assignments, Daniel opened the window and said  
"come on, let's get on the ledge"  
"okay" I said, he helped me get on the ledge and I sat down.  
"can I ask a question?" he said "can I take you on a date? I mean a real date?" he paused looking at me.  
OMG! He asked me out, say something  
"umm….." I said, he smiled waiting "uh..okay?"  
He laughed. I frowned  
"what's wrong?" I said a bit angry  
"sorry, I shouldn't have laughed" he said, biting his lower lip " you looked so cute when you were unsure wether to say yes or no"  
I blushed  
"thanks" I said  
"so, is it a yes?"  
"yeah!"  
"cool" he stood up "stay here, I'm going to get popcorn, let's study here or are you done for the day?"  
"done for the day, I'll just play Lucinda Williams' album Essence"  
"nice" he said. While Daniel got inside and made popcorn, I brought out the album and Nora's stereo which was hidden in her closet and brought them on the ledge. After a few minutes Daniel appeared with a bowl of popcorn.  
"so on Saturday? 2 days from now?"  
"yeah, sure" I paused "Daniel, I'm flattered but I'm scared of what will your friends think of me"  
"don't think of it, ok? What matters is what you think about yourself"  
"thanks"  
"now, let's just sing the glorious songs of Lucinda Williams" he said, grabbing a fistful of popcorn, We sang and laughed together.  
"It's getting dark, I'd better head out before your roommate comes back"" he said going inside and then holding out a hand to help me get down.  
"Yeah" I watched as he gathered up his things and open the door.  
"so, on Saturday right?"  
"yeah" I said. Daniel stepped towards me and pulled me in for a hug. I felt comfortable, my head fitted perfectly in his chest. It lasted for a few seconds and he pulled away.  
"see you around" he said and walked away. He turned around to wave goodbye again, I closed the door and I lay on my bed, thinking if this could be the start of a relationship.

Chapter 8 (Daniel's POV)

Tomorrow's the night! I'm nervous; the date has to be perfect.  
"Randy" I called "hey, could you sneak in some stuff for my date?"  
"sure man! What'dya need?" I told him what I needed and asked if he could help me prepare. When I was done telling him the things needed he went off to get it. Now I just need to ask-  
"Connor" I said, running to him "bro, help me out"  
"sure, about?"  
"food. Can you cook for my date tomorrow?"  
"well, sounds important, ok I'll do it, what will I cook?" he brought out a notebook. I told him the appetizer, main course and dessert then he said he'll hop to it.

Chapter 9 (Luce's POV)

"Come on ,Luce, don't you even have a dress?" Nora said, throwing my clothes around the bed. Nora is helping pick clothes for the hangout…err….date with Daniel tonight.  
"I'm ok with a shirt and a pair of jeans" I said  
"ok, fine let's just find you a decent shirt and a decent pair of shoes."  
After 15 minutes, we found a shirt, blue and white stripes with matching shoes.  
"There, you look great" Nora said "but I have to make you beautiful not great" Nora grabbed my headband with hairclips and comb. It took us 45 minutes to figure out a hairstyle but in the end, she just combed my hair and placed the headband.  
_ .Thump.  
_"is that him?" I asked while Nora was peeping at the peep hole.  
"yup" she said, grinning "go brush your teeth"  
"open the door" I rushed to the bathroom. While brushing my teeth, I could hear Nora say  
"Hi, welcome Daniel, please sit down, Luce's in the bathroom"  
"cool, thanks" Daniel said  
"we'll be right back" Nora said, running to the bathroom "Luce, his got gray eyes, with was that violet? Nice one, Luce" she said, standing right next to me. I spat and rinsed my mouth then wiped it with a towel.  
"Thanks" I said to Nora. I went out of the bathroom and saw Daniel, he was wearing a black sweater, jeans and red scarf. Daniel was looking at my books. He turned around and smiled at me.  
"are you ready?" he said  
"yeah"  
"c'mon" opening the door and gesturing me to go first. I turned to Nora and said goodbye and she mouthed 'good luck' to me, before pushing me and Daniel out the door.

Chapter 10(Luce's POV)

Daniel led me to the rooftop of my dorm. In the middle lay a blanket with a peony, 2 plates with spoons and forks, a basket and a perfect view of the sunset.  
"I thought you would like to see the sunset" He said. I grinned. Daniel approached a stereo, and pressed play and Lucinda Williams started to sing.  
"sit down" Daniel said, smiling. I sat down and he followed. A few inches away were his hands.  
"isn't it amazing?" he asked, looking at the sunset.  
"What are you talking about? The sunset is beautiful, sure it's amazing, but I think beautiful is the right word" I said  
"well, I can't say that when you're here" he said  
"you can't s-say what?" I asked, a bit nervous  
"that there is something more beautiful than you" he said looking at Luce, his eyes were the intense shade of violet, no hint of gray. I blushed and then chuckled. He laughed. After a few minutes, Connor went out, I recognized him from Chemistry and he was holding two bowls, which smelled like….  
"cream of mushroom soup for two" he gave one to Daniel then turned to me "Milady" then he laid the bowl in front of me.  
"Thanks, Connor" then he bowed and left, in his wake was Randy, who pressed a button and lights went on. The lights were like Christmas lights that blended with the whole rooftop, Randy disappeared after a few minutes.  
"too romantic?" Daniel asked taking a spoon full of soup and then chucking it in his mouth.  
"Nope" I said, realizing I have not been eating grabbed a spoon and ate. We ate in silence. When Daniel was finished and I was halfway through finshing it, Connor and Randy served the pizza and Linguini with bacon on top. They laid it beside us, and left quickly.  
"Who cooked all of this?" I asked, amazed  
"Connor and Randy, but mostly Connor" he said, taking a peony and holding it out to me. "Here, I saw you smelling the peonies the day we met"  
"thanks, these are my favorites" taking the peony from Daniel.  
Daniel….is my absolute dream guy….he's sweet, kind and romantic.  
"How's life in Austin, Texas?" he asked  
"nice, but a lot different than Connecticut" I said "how 'bout you? How's life in California?"  
"it's o! but I like it better here!" he said grinning "so why did you go to Emerald?"  
"Well I had always had the feeling that there is something waiting for me way out in the world, that I have to leave home to find it" I said, we were silent for a few seconds.  
"enough for the serious talk" he said, while standing up "C'mon"  
"what?" I said  
He pulled me up and pulled me in his arms. He held my right hand with his left and his right arm was wrapped around my waist. I placed my left arm on his shoulder. Roland came out and changed the song to a slow song of Lucinda Williams and left. We danced around and around. I was so happy that I started to laugh. Daniel laughed along. Then we continued to dance in the night with the stars twinkling up above.


	3. Chapter 11-15

Chapter 11  
"Awwww!" Arianne and Annabelle said.  
Roland and Shelby laughed  
"so has Daniel sketched Luce yet?" Miles asked  
"not yet!" Roland said "I bet he will"  
"Mind if I join you?" a familiar voice said from behind them, they all turned around and saw…

"CAAMM!" Annabelle said  
"hi" he said  
"sit down, bro" Roland said, Cam sat down in between Annabelle and Miles.  
"So can I catch up?" Cam said, pointing at Luce and Daniel who were still dancing and talking. "oh, guys look at lover boy"  
"They are dating Cam, it's kinda obvious" Shelby said "Where have you been?"  
"None of your business Nephilim" Cam snapped  
"hey easy ok? She's pregnant! Pls. don't fight and stress her out!" Miles said, holding Shelby's hand. Shelby mouthed thank you to Miles.  
"Well congratulations!" Cam said "so when did they meet?"  
"3 days ago" Roland said  
"How much did I miss?"  
"not much" Miles said  
"just a picnic, hang out in Luce's dorm and Daniel's preparation for their date" Annabelle said  
"I'm disappointed with Daniel" Arianne said  
"Why?" all of them asked  
"because he hasn't sketched Luce yet"  
"Well I'm proud of them, especially Luce" Cam said  
"Yeah" Miles said  
"Guys, let's give them some privacy" Annabelle said  
"yeah, let them enjoy their first and last time to fall in love" Roland said  
"but we have to watch the second date, right?" Arianne said, encircling the angels and Nephilim "Right?" she asked again "ok, fine, let's go"  
Roland wrapped an arm around each Nephilim and left. Cam, Annable and Arianne flew to distant corners in the sky.

Chapter 12 (Daniel's POV)

"Daniel" someone said "Daniel? Daniel!"  
"what?"  
"wake up"  
"why" I asked annoyed  
"I'm going to ask you something!"  
I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the clock, it was 9 in the evening. I looked at the person in front of me and saw Randy, my roommate.  
"what, man?" I said  
"how's your date last night? I bet it went well, she was smiling the whole time"  
Flashback appeared, I wasa back in the date. I could hear her laugh, I could see her smile and remember her soft sweet touch.  
"it really went well" I said  
"you know, she likes you! Do you like her too?"  
"I don't think I like her" I said "I think I-"  
"wait, you don't like her? Why'd you take her on a date" he said, we were silent for a few minutes. He didn't let me finish  
"Oh, you love her" Randy said "ohhhh,you love her, don't you lover boy?"  
"I do" I said  
_Lover boy  
_The name seemed familiar, like….  
Another flashback, I was with Luce in a cemetery. The sky is dark, a guy came out of the trees, he looked familiar. The guy clapped his hands 6 times and said "don't you just love her too, don't you lover boy?" there were 2 things spreading from behind the guy something gold…..  
"Daniel, Daniel" Randy said "are you okay?"  
"yeah"  
"so what happened last night?" he asked. I told him everything. I remembered the night perfectly. It was one of the best nights of my existence. I remembered accompanying Luce to her dorm and giving her a kiss on her forehead and then I left.

Chapter 13 (Luce's POV)

"I love this part" Nora said, we were on Nora's bed watching _Two for the Road _of Audrey Hepburn and Albert Finney. Nora looked at me and frowned.  
"what's wrong?" she asked "you've been quiet since you came back from…from your date."  
"I'm ok" I said  
"I know, because something happened with Daniel last night, right?" Nora said, I didn't answer. Nora sighed and fetched 2 cans of coke from the mini fridge and popped them open.  
"Talk to me" Nora said, handing me a coke  
"nothing's wrong! I don't know, I've been quiet since Daniel kissed me last night"  
"HE DID WHAT?" Nora said  
"kissed me on my forehead"  
"that's cool! Luce, I'm proud of you!" Nora said "you're takin' it slow"  
"no, we're not taking it slow" I said "or are we?, besides we're not even together"  
"We'll see" she stood up and went to get her coat. Then she pulled Luce to the door.

Chapter 14 (Luce's POV)

"Where are we going?" I said, dumbounded  
"get your coat" she said, while putting on her coat on.  
"I don't need it"  
"Let's go" she said, then opened the door and we saw Daniel. His fist were clenched and was hovering in the air, like he was about to knock when we opened the door.  
"Hi" Daniel said  
"hi" I said  
"speak of the devil" Nora said. Daniel and I looked at Nora.  
"I was just going to Jordan's room, bye Luce"  
"no! stay!" I said  
"fine" Nora said "is it, ok?" gesturing at Daniel  
"yeah" he sounded kinda relieved, kinda  
"so where are we going?" I asked  
"park" he said "I'll treat you both of you some ice cream"  
"Nice" Nora said "let's go" walking ahead of us. I closed the door. Daniel gestured for me to go first. I did. I felt a bit awkward walking in front of him.

Chapter 15 (Daniel's POV)  
"One for you" I said, handing one to Nora "one for you" I gave Luce one, she smiled, I smiled at her "and one for me"  
"Thanks, Danil!" Nora said. Luce laughed  
"it's Daniel" I said  
"whatever" Nora said. We sat down on a bench  
"Luce, I want to talk to you about something" I said  
"Really? She wanted to do that, too!" Nora said, Luce kicked her "what?"  
"you did?" I said "about what?"  
"wanna go first?" she asked  
"sure" I said  
"Danil, come talk to me for a minute" Nora said, gesturing Luce to move a few feet back. I growled at the new name I got from Nora.  
"What are you going to say to her?" Nora whispered  
"that I like her and I want to be with her if she allowed me to. I'll never leave her side" I said a bit nervous, maybe it was a bit straight forward.  
"ok, I'll leave you alone with her" Nora said, she left. I went to Luce.  
"Where's Nora?" Luce asked  
"she wanted to give us some privacy"  
"ok ok!" she said "what did you want to say?"  
"ok, I'm not great at this, I know we've just met and….ok, I feel there is something attracting me to you that made me fall for you easily these past few days. I gotta say that I deeply, love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life….I promise to never leave your side. I feel we've known each other for a long time now, not days." I sighed glad to tell her my feelings but at the same time I was nervous.  
"wow!" Luce said, she suddenly held her head and then heart and swayed.  
"Are you ok?" I said  
"yeah"  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have"  
"no, it's ok"  
We were silent for a few minutes.  
"want to get out of here?" I said  
"yes" she said then slid her hand into mine and we ran.

A/N  
sorry again 'bout the short chapters. Comment!1


	4. Chapter 16-20

Chapter16 (Luce's POV)  
We went up the stairs to the rooftop where we had our date yesterday. The place was clean, no stereo and blanket. The lights were still there. We leaned on the railing. Fresh air greeted us there. We inhaled and exhaled slowly. I looked at my watch, it was 10:30 in the evening.  
"are you hungry?" he asked  
"nope" I said "ok, Daniel, first thing, thank you for what you said earlier, I mean, I gotta be honest, I like you too, well like isn't the right word, love is" I looked up at him, his eyes were gray at first and violet the next. I melted.  
"Really?" he said, taking a step towards me.  
"yes" I said a bit shy. I touched his face, he didn't move. I moved closer to him, no space between us. For the first time I could feel his heartbeat overlapping mine. With no hesitation, Daniel pressed his lips to mine. His kiss was exhilaratingly new and unmistakably familiar. Fire suddenly coursed through me. For the first time in my life. I didn't even know how long, I felt like I was home. Our kiss felt a thousand kisses deep. It lasted for a while and he pulled away. I pulled him again for another kiss, the soft, feather light touch of our lips was all that connected us. He kissed me like I belong to him, along lost part of him. He kissed me softly at first making subtle, lovely pecking noised in my ear, then long and sweet and tenderly along my jawline and down my neck. The sweetest, spellbound feeling spilled my heart. I could at the moment, have died for him.  
"This is heaven, right?" I asked, wishing it were.

Chapter 17 (Daniel's POV)  
"This is heaven, right?" she asked  
"I wish it were" I admitted. I pulled away and she turned around to look at the view infront of us. She closed her eyes, smiled, and slowly inhaled and exhaled. I went beside her and looked at the stars above, remembering the moment our lips touched. I looked at Luce, then felt a sudden rush of deja'vu. I closed my eyes and a flashback appeared. The dusky sky was a deep a plum shade, an ocean was there. The beach grass whipped in the wind, making a high whistling sound, and a railing. A boy was walking across the grass, a few feet behind him a girl followed. I recognized the girl's profile. I blinked and was in the present. Ever since I met Luce, I've been getting these flashes and flashbacks.  
_Does she get these flashbacks too?  
_I hope not. I looked at Luce again, she still had her eyes closed, she looked heavenly, like an angel. I wish she would allow me to be with her for the rest of my life and vice versa. Right now, I shouldn't worry about anything or anyone because I'm with the love of my life.  
_Yes, the love of my life.  
_Finally, I've found her. I feel whole. It's like I was destined for her and she for me. I looked up to the heavens and mouthed 'thank you'. For a reason I don't know.

Chapter 18 (Luce's POV)  
Daniel and I went to my dorm. On the way we bought Ramen from the Japanese stand, they close at 11:00 p.m. In my room, Nora wasn't there, we opened the TV and ate in silence.  
"Are you okay?" Daniel asked after a few minutes.  
"yeah" I said  
"I'm gonna go or you want me to stay"  
"no, it's ok, go"  
"ok" I led him to the door, he opened it and turned around to face me, I pulled him for a kiss, I melted into him. He pulled away.  
"I love you" I said  
"I love you, too! With all my heart and soul" he said  
"see you tomorrow" I said

"So are you together?" Nora shouted  
"shhh" I said, Nora rolled her eyes and repeated the question  
"yeah, I think we are"  
"omg, Luce I'm proud of you"  
"Thanks"  
"Let's celebrate!" Nora said, thinking of ways to celebrate.  
"how?" I asked "I don't want anything big"  
"coffee? And pastries?"  
"sure"  
"Cool, I'll order"  
after 30 minutes, we were eating on the bed. I picked the cinnamon swirl while Nora picked the cinnamon roll. From Nora's expression, I could tell that she is really happy; me and Daniel are you together. But she should know that I'm happier than her because I could face the reality that me and Daniel are together.  
_Yes, together at last.  
_I closed my eyes and smiled.

Chapter 19 (Luce's POV)  
After 2 years, Daniel and I graduated college. I was accepted as a psychiatrist in a clinic in Los Angeles, California. While Daniel was an artist also in Los Angeles, California. Daniel wanted me to spend time with my parents for a while after graduation, I agreed but I said he should come with me, which was fine for him and my parents. We all went in my parents car and drove back to Texas. On the way I introduced Daniel to my parents. My father liked Daniel so much. When we arrived, my mom went up the attic and went down with albums that I recognized as my baby albums, my mon called Daniel and my dad to the couch.  
"Daniel, dear" Mom said  
"look at these"  
"is that Luce?" he asked, grinning at me  
"Yup" she said, laughing "here you could see Luce playing with her…"  
"Dad" I said, he sat down next to me "please tell mom to stop this, it's embarrassing"  
"oh, it's fine, lass" he said "I'm proud of you Luce, so much"  
"Thanks, dad" I said  
"AHHH!" Mom screamed, dad and I looked at her, she ignored us and continued. "Luce, was so cute here" she said, I stood to look over her shoulder, on the album was my…OMG!  
"this was Luce's picture in the bathtub! Look, dear she's looking at the camera, holding bubbles and there are bubbles on her head." Mom said  
"How cute!" Daniel said, winking at me.  
_uhhh, mom why?  
_"Hon, talk to me for a second" Dad said, mom stood up and followed dad to the kitchen. Daniel stood up and walked to me, pulled me in his arms and kissed me. I smiled, happy to kiss him back.  
"Luce?" Mom said. I pulled away and sat down just as my parents come in the room.  
"yes, mom?" I said  
"remember, what you said on the ride home?"  
"yeah, I'll be moving to California to work"  
"Well, your dad and I got the news from your professor last week, that you got accepted as a psychiatrist in LA, so our graduation gift for you is…" she said "an apartment" revealing a key.  
"what?" I said, amazed  
"arrangements are made, your room already has furniture!" she said  
"but, it's not just for you" Dad said "it's for the both of you! You and Daniel"  
"really? That's great" I said  
"I shouldn't" he said, I frowned  
"Daniel, don't be like that" I said  
"Daniel, please accept this gift" Mom said "please?" she said again  
""ok" Daniel finally said, I hugged him tightly.  
"here's the key" Dad said, and then handed me and Daniel a key.  
"Thanks mom and dad" I said and hugged them.  
"Thank you" Daniel told both of them.

"it looks great" I said, dropping all my bags at the door.  
"Are you sure, you want me to move in with you?" he said  
"ofcourse" I said, grinning at him. He smiled and said "ok"  
I saw 2 boxes in the corner with my name written on it. Daniel went to place the bags in the room. I opened the boxes and found my clothes, photos and some of my other stuff.  
In 2 days, I've helped Daniel transfer a few of his stuff to the apartment. I'm so happy! I'm with Daniel in a home. This is the life.

Chapter 20 (Daniel's POV)  
I'm so thankful for Luce's parents to give us an apartment and I thank Luce for agreeing to move me in. Now, I've got to think of Luce b-day present. Her b-day is next month and it has been 2 years and a half since we've been together.  
_What should I give her?  
_I want to give her something special. I want her to remember this birthday celebration.


End file.
